Some applications, like Web browsers, allow computer users to engage in various tasks while also viewing a media file. MSN 8 Internet Software® (“MSN8”), for instance, allows a user to browse Web pages on the Internet and at the same time view a media file, such as a video clip showing the latest sports highlight, a music video, a graphic visualization, or the like. The browsed Web pages and the media are shown within a window, typically with the Web pages occupying a large visual space and the media shown in a small visual space within the window. FIG. 1 shows an example of a user interface 102 containing a web page 104 and a rendered video 106.
Typically, a lightweight presentation component provides the user with basic controls and services, like play, stop, pause, volume control, and the like. A component user interface 108 shows an example of some of these basic controls.
The user, however, may wish to see the media in a larger window with more advanced services. Currently, the user can switch the media from being presented within the component user interface 108 (which is part of the user interface 102) to another user interface generated by another application, which provides advanced services. Once the user selects to switch the media presentation to the full-featured presentation application, the media can be presented in that application's window.
FIG. 2 shows an example of an advanced user interface 202 created by the full-featured presentation application. This advanced user interface 202 includes elements allowing greater control and providing advanced services for the user. The advanced user interface 202 is shown here presenting a later part of the video presented in FIG. 1 by the lightweight presentation component of FIG. 1.
Thus, the user switched from the basic services shown in FIG. 1 to the advanced services in FIG. 2.
One problem with this switching, however, is that the video is temporarily interrupted. This interruption delays the presentation of the media file, such that its presentation only resumes in the second application after a noticeable period of time. This interruption can also include a loss in part of the file being presented. An interruption in the presentation of a media file can be distracting to the user and interferes with the user's viewing of the media.